


with you

by hissatsu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissatsu/pseuds/hissatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to push yourself so much. I know you've been working hard. Being with you in any way is enough for me, don't worry." Komaeda smiled softly. He was so patient and nice, Hinata was really lucky to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you

"Hinata-kun, are you falling asleep..? I don't blame you, this movie isn't really interesting, but.."

Hinata blinked, his eyes regaining focus. He didn't even mean to start dozing off, yet he did anyway. The movie they had picked out wasn't helping either, it was a horror-thriller, though Hinata didn't think it was very "thrilling" in the slightest. The summary had seemed promising, but now he wishes they would have picked something else.

"Yeah, sorry. My sleep schedule hasn't been that great. I was hoping at least a movie like this would keep me awake." He yawned.

"It's fine, if you need rest I don't want to keep you from getting any. Haha, this movie is pretty boring. I'm sorry for suggesting it."

"Don't be, and I want to stay awake. We haven't been able to hangout at all much. School is killing me." He felt a little bad for not paying much attention to Komaeda, and even more so because Komaeda was so patient with him. Hinata felt like since they were dating now he should be spending more of his time with him, but school was really preventing him from it, and now that he does have free-time he can't even stay awake.

"You don't need to push yourself so much. I know you've been working hard. Being with you in any way is enough for me, don't worry." Komaeda smiled softly. He was so patient and nice, Hinata was really lucky to have him. He still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, though. Komaeda is a little _too_ patient and nice, to a point where Hinata feels the need to shower him in gifts and attention all the time for being the way he is. But he wasn't complaining, he knew Komaeda genuinely cared for him and it was a nice feeling.

"If you're sure it's okay." Hinata leans on Komaeda's shoulder. "Why don't we nap together? I mean, if you're tired."

Komaeda hums. It's a nice sound, Hinata notes.

"I guess I could go for a nap. I'll go get a blanket, hold on a second." Hinata sits up so the other can move. Komaeda gets up and pads out of the room only to return moments later with a blanket. Hinata lays down and Komaeda joins him, resting his head on Hinata's chest and pulling the blanket over the both of them. They both shift a bit to get into a comfortable position where they can still hold each other, which proves to be a bit hard and cuddling is still a bit new to the both of them, but eventually they find a position that's right.

"Sleep well, Nagito."

There's a long stretch of a silence before Komaeda speaks up.

"Mm. You too...H-Hajime."

The way Komaeda hesitates to say his name is adorable, Hinata thinks as he drifts into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i never write anything but im in a mood to write komahina  
> 


End file.
